Percabeth songfic
by TheSeasChild
Summary: I got bored and decided to write a fluffy Percabeth fanfic after reading comments on my other Percabeth thingy. Sorry if you don't like it, but please review :) Set in the Olympian christmas party in the Titans Curse


I stand awkwardly, one hand on a minor godling's shoulder, the other he as clenched in his. He sways me from side to side, and judging by his movements, I assume that he's hearing a slow song – perfect for a romantic slow dance. Me?  
I hear nothing.

Finally when his song ends, I push him away from me politely. He may only be a minor godling, but he's still powerful.

"Thank you." I say, my voice light.

He bends forward slowly and I understand what he's going to do, so trying to not upset him, I move my face away from his lip line, so he plants a horrible, sloppy kiss on my cheek. I give him a fake smile.

"Thank you once again, I would love to stay and dance, but I have to go find my friend." I say, and I slowly turn from him.

I start to jog away from him, whipping my head from side to side, trying to get a glimpse of my under grown, black haired friend. Finally I spot him talking to a familiar looking woman with black hair. I make my way towards them, but I stop short when I overhear their conversation.

"-To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world. In the hero of the prophecy, that is very, very dangerous." My mom says solemnly.

I could see Percy's face brightening. "That's not a flaw! Just because I wanna help my friends-"  
My mom cut him off. "The most dangerous flaws are the ones that seem good in moderation. Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom? That is very hard indeed."

I remember what my mom said in the earlier council meeting. That it would've been easier just to kill Percy there and then. Luckily enough, the council decided to save him, but it still chilled me when I heard that she wanted to kill my... my crush.

"I hope the council's decision proves wise." She continued, "But I will be watching Perseus Jackson. I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter – I do not think it wise for either of you. And should you begin to waver in your loyalties..."  
She locked her gaze onto Percy's, and glared at him with so much hatred that even I shrunk back, but I saved Percy by deciding to intervene.

"Percy!" I yelled suddenly running closer to him, and I looked over to my mom like a just realized she was there. "Oh... mom."

"I will leave you." She said. "For now."

She turned away from us and walked though the crowd, which parted for her like she was brandishing Aegis. When she was gone, I turned to Percy. "Was she giving you a hard time?" I asked him.

"No." He stuttered. "It's all fine."

I stared at him, my thoughts running a mile a minute, when I did something that I didn't even think about. I reached out and touched Percy's matching grey streak of hair gently. I fiddled with it, and I thought about mine – and how we both earned our streaks. Painful souvenirs from holding Atlas's burden. I locked eyes with Percy.

"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" I said as I wrapped his hair around my finger and let my finger fall.

His face drained of colour, and he looked like all his confidence had been kicked out of him.

"I uh, was thinking that I- we were interrupted at Westover hall, and that I owe you a dance?" He said.

I mentally cursed him, but I smiled anyway at him, and I realized why I liked him. At twelve he had beaten the War God in battle, at thirteen he had saved my life from the Sirens, and now at fourteen, he had saved me from Luke's army, and had rescued me from my kidnapping.

And I think I loved him or it.

I wanted to say something to him that would drop a heavy hint, but instead I played it cool. "All right Seaweed Brain." I smiled at him.

I let him grab my hand and wrap his arm around my waist hesitantly, and I let him dance with me. I don't know what he heard, but I heard my favourite song. And as I listened, I realized how much it described how much I liked him.

_I feel so untouched__  
__And I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you__  
__It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now__  
__Need you so much somehow__  
__I can't forget you__  
__Been going crazy from the moment I met you_


End file.
